


Mud

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i cant beleibe I'm writing voltron fanfic, nonbinary!pidge, this is like 500 words just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance missed the rain, and the mud that came with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking short just take it

"We've taken refuge on a planet that's similar to your own home planet, in atmosphere and relative gravity proportions. It has quite a bit more water than your planet- in fact we've taken refuge on the only continent on the-"

"Guys! It's raining! It's raining real water, in an oxygen based atmosphere!" Pidge let out a squeal of excitement. "Oh Allura, can we please go outside?"

"We haven't seen rain in two months!" 

"I haven't smelt rain in two years!"

"Allura, grab Lance-" 

It was too late. Lance was halfway to his lion, and no less than two seconds later he was outside, the Blue Lion dropping him onto the muddy land.

"I'm going." Keith deadpanned. He ducked out of Coran's grasp and ran to the castle's main door, Hunk close on his heels.

Pidge and Shiro exchanged glances, before following Hunk, grins growing on their faces as they felt the wet air wafting in from the open door.

And oh what a site their eyes were met with. Lance, ankle deep in mud and shirt already soaked through, was standing with his arms outstretched, mouth turned towards the sky and drinking the pure water that poured down from the grey sky.

Keith, bangs and mullet plastered to to his skin, seemed to float on the almost-liquid mud as he spun in circles, giggling like a child.

Hunk was laying face-first in the ground, breathing in the rich soil that smelled oh-so familiar godamnit. Mud and rain was sticking to his skin like magnets and in some very uncomfortable places but it felt so good to get dirty again after living in a sterile environment for-

How long have they been away from home, anyway?

Keith and Lance had somehow wrapped their arms around each other, Lance crying tears of happiness into Keith's shoulder while Keith kissed his hair gently.

Pidge shrugged. "When in Rome," They bent down to grab a handful of mud. "Beat the shit outta your paladins in a mud fight."

Shiro smiled wickedly. "I like the way you think." He scooped up several handfuls of mud. Pidge chunked the clod at Hunk, cackling wildly as he sat up, bewildered.

"Oh, it is on, Pidge!" He scrambled to his feet, eyes blazing with playfulness. 

He barreled towards the two of them, leaping into a particularly liquid patch of mud. "For mother Russia!"

Mud splattered all over Shiro and Pidge, all three of them laughing harder than they had in weeks.

"I vote for a truce so we can get the lovebirds over there," Hunk jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the couple who was dancing to some unheard beat of the rain.

"I can vouch for that." Shiro ran towards the couple, grabbing some mud. He jumped high into the air, throwing the dirt onto Keith’s face. “Get rekted paladins!”

Nearly a thousand tics later, the Paladins stumbled inside the castle, mud dripping from their clothing, hair plastered to necks, to the disapproving glare of Allura and her uncle.

“Do you realize how extremely dangerous that was? The castle’s databases haven't been updated in ten thousand years, and you just waltz onto a potentially violent planet to go dance in the rain! What were you thinking?”

The Paladins looked at their feet in shame. “-Without inviting me?”

Their heads shot up, only to get a handful of mud skillfully aimed directly into their face. 

Coran swore he was the only sane one in the castle as he watched the fight unfold from a window.


End file.
